Wireless data streaming services and/or applications allow a device display to be streamed to another node for display. For example, a wireless data streaming application and/or service may capture the display of a mobile device and stream the display data to a display server. The display server may output the streaming data for display on, for example, a television, a computer display, and/or other type of display. Many wireless data streaming applications are only functional when the mobile device and the display are on the same local network (e.g., virtual local area network (VLAN), local subnet, etc.).